1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an apparatus which varies the size of a picture image area.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, cameras have been developed which include a variable image area in which the size of the image area is varied between at least two sizes (e.g. 35 mm standard size and panoramic size) by a light intercepting plate. The light intercepting plate is retractably inserted into a photographing optical path to restrict the image area. This operation can be carried out even while a film is loaded. However, the known image area varying mechanism is complex and requires a large space for accommodation. This makes it difficult to incorporate the image area size varying mechanism in a small camera, and prevents the realization of a compact camera.
There is a known view finder of a camera in which the size of the field of view is varied in accordance with the variation in image area size. The known field size varying mechanism is also complex and requires a large space for accommodation, preventing the realization of a compact camera.